


The Joys of Fall

by yukiines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, again a short drabble thingy, just my two precious children being happy together, this is bad but at least i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: Kageyama didn't understand why Hinata liked Autumn so much. So, Hinata decided to show him.





	

Fall has always been, and always will be, Hinata's favorite season. 

There's so much to love about it. From the trees turning colors, to the stores in town getting decorated. 

He loved how in the beginning of November, Christmas ads would start to play on the TV, and how the days just seemed to pass slower. 

Kageyama hated fall. 

He hated almost everything about it. The cold, leaves everywhere, people screaming at you to "be of good cheer!" It was all annoying. 

And he couldn't understand why Hinata loved it so much.

Sure, he's thought about asking him before, but that would be weird. Unless it wouldn't be? He didn't know. 

He was just getting tired of Hinata jumping around in the leaves after practice, even though it looked fun. He would never admit that, though.

So, one day, in the middle of one of Hinata's blabbering sessions, he decided to ask. 

"Hinata. Why do you like fall so much?"

Hinata turned to him, confusion written across his face. Soon enough though, he began to brighten up. 

"Because it's a ton of fun, Bakageyama!"

Kageyama sighed. "How is it fun?"

It took Hinata some time to reply to that.

"I'll show you. Meet me after practice tomorrow in the park!"

\--

It was the next day, and practice had just ended. Time for Kageyama to go meet Hinata.

Throughout the whole way there, all Kageyama could do was wonder what Hinata had planned for him. Something stupid, most likely.

Eventually, the park came into view, and he could already see Hinata scurrying about. It looked as though he was gathering someone into a pile at the end of the slide. 

Once he got closer, Kageyama finally saw what Hinata was doing. 

He was pushing all the leaves he could find into a humongous pile at the bottom of the biggest slide in the park.

The leaves crunched underneath Kageyama' s boots as he walked up to the energetic boy. 

"Kageyama! You came!" 

A bright smile was taking over Hinata's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Well," Hinata said, stretching out the 'E'. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to be sliding down this slide," He pointed at the slide. "And into the leaves at the bottom. I swear it'll be fun! Pinky promise!"

And it turns out, at the end of the day, that was the most fun Kageyama had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad but im still obsessed with these two baby birds


End file.
